Baseball caps, and similar hats having a generally domed-shaped body with a fabric covered visor are notorious for becoming quickly and easily soiled, wrinkled and out of shape. To date, it has been difficult, if not impossible, to clean the caps, since the washed cap will not retain its original form and appearance.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for forming and shaping a cap.
Another object is to provide a cap shaping apparatus which will rejuvenate caps which have been wrinkled by the process of washing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for straightening and shaping the visor of a cap.
Yet another object is to provide an apparatus for shaping a cap which is simple to use and economic to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.